wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iridos 4
The Planet of Iridos 4 (sometimes written as “Iridos IV”) is an Imperial world in the Koronus Expanse. It is a blasted world that has seen many wars fought over it. At one point it may have been a candidate to become an agri-world but the many conflicts over it have lead to a struggling colonial population that managed to eke out a living. The Iridos system is one of the few stable systems in the Koronus Expanse, is the largest Imperial presence in it’s local region, and presents an easy target to many invaders due to its relatively unguarded status. Golgotha Flats The only sizable city on Iridos 4 is Golgotha Flats. It’s centered around a busy landing port that provides supplies to traveling ships. A large black market operates out of Golgotha Flats with almost no oversight. Iridos 2 Though Iridos 4 is the primary inhabited world of the system, a close orbiting planet has a noxious atmosphere. Fuel used to be harvested from the surface of the planet, but this was risky and few are willing to mine fuel this far out in the Koronus Expanse. After The Nightwing Incident it was converted to a shrine to the Death Cult chapter as a way to remember their 4 fallen companies. Conflicts 1st Battle of Iridos 4: A farming commune known as “The Green Ones” on Iridos 4 has been confirmed as a Genestealer cult originating from Hive Fleet Tarrasque. They were purged by the Specters of the Rune space marine chapter (though the Sons of Gwydion claim it was them) in the 1st Battle of Iridos 4 after they infiltrated the local militia and began forced conversion. Several of them escaped, including their Patriarch. Since that time the Green Ones have surreptitiously spread their seeds into many of the major civilization pockets in the Koronus Expanse. Their presence has been kept to a minimum through regular purges and holy wars against them whenever they so much as seem to appear but they seem impossible to kill. Their Patriarch, whose name is as varied as the name of his various cults, is most commonly called something approximating “Old Man Green”. 2nd Battle of Iridos 4: An alien invasion of Iridos 4 warranted the Imperium to dispatch an abhuman regiment of the Militarum Auxilla. The operation was botched and the majority of the Imperial forces were killed along with a large part of the already small population of Iridos 4. Members of what would later be reorganized into the 125th Iridos Auxilla (aka “Homo Sacer”) mounted a defense in a bunker. They later were able to jury rig an improvised explosive out of farming equipment and a damaged chimera that allowed them to break the enemy’s line and kill their leader. This “leader” was apparently had some biological or mental function for the rest of the aliens and with its defeat the aliens withdrew. Elements of the Eagle Warriors chapter en route to another planet, aided during this battle (most notably Sgt. Argyrippus Cincinnatus) anre are noted for having saved many lives and staving off the bulk of the xenos invasion. 3rd Battle of Iridos 4 (AKA “The Kordova Affair”): A previously encountered xenos species called the "Kordovins" materialized in orbit around the planet from the Immaterium. The Wardens arrived and did battle with them before being able to purge the creatures. This was one of the first major engagements for the Wardens on a large scale and eventually lead to a much longer and ongoing battle with the Kordovins. During this invasion the city of Golgotha Flats was under siege. A large man known only as “The Farmer of Iridos 4” single handedly killed over 200 Kordovins with nothing more than rudimentary weapons and savagery. After the events of the 3rd Battle of Iridos 4 the Emperor’s Servants space marine chapter aided in the recovery and rebuilding of much of Iridos 4’s infrastructure (particularly in Golgotha Flats). The Nightwing Incident: The Death Cult space marine chapter was lured to Iridos 2 by the outbreak of orks. This was all a ploy by the Nightwings and once the Death Cult chapter was fully committed to combat with the ork horde they triggered a number of accursed bio-machines that plagued the planet with a bio-toxin that brought about extreme rage, a dangerous spike an adrenaline, and death due to exhaustion. This was so potent (said to be a gift from Nurgle himself) that it not only affected the orks but the marines as well. The Death Cult chapter tore itself to shreds, destroying 4 of its own companies. Ever since then Iridos 2 has been held as a sacred shrine to the dead marines who lived there. Notable Natives of Iridos 4 * The Farmer: A large, mysterious, man who plants trees all over Iridos 4. He saved the city of Golgotha Flats almost single handedly during the The Kordova Affair. It is suspected that he is either a space marine who left his chapter or a mutant seeking absolution. Members of the len 1st Ranger Regiment A number of Iridos natives have ended up in the Ilen 1st Ranger Regiment. * Lt. Victoria Ngige: A young weapon platoon leader who is secretly a serial killer. She is from a prominent family on Iridos 4 and uses hush money to pay off witnesses to her crimes that she can't reasonably kill. * Private Tordis Omehia: An automatic rifleman who is famous for her bad luck * Corporal James Akintola: A fire team leader who fights with a cyber mastiff named "Chomp'At" at his side. * Private Zaher Azikiwe: A young grenadier who has a bad habit of eating human flesh in secret. He suspects the commissar knows. * Sgt. Dumi Bankole: The leader of a mortar gun squad who had a head injury that caused him to not think so good. * Private Rawiya Okoro: A private under Sgt. Bankole with odd pink hair who is not-so-secretly sleeping with Sgt. Bankole and half her higher ups. * Private Taonga Okotie-Eboh: A private with a gross mutation that gave her a half formed beak for a mouth and flipper fingers. * Private Manyara “Grammy” Henyekane: A private in the 1st Ranger Regiment who has the distinguished honor of having served in no less than 16 other regiments over her 50+ years in the Imperial Guard. She’s been promoted all the way up to master sergeant and busted down more time than she has fingers. She’s as fat as she is smart and has developed a tick where she constantly snaps her fingers. She takes care of those in her unit and plays grandmother to them all. * Corporal Meti Dimka: A deeply religious fireteam leader who only speaks in religious verses. She stinks like a dead animal because of a gross, semi-toxic, drink she imbibes as part of a religious ritual. * Corporal Oluwayemisi Sarr: A machine gunner who looks like a child, despite being in his mid 30s. He is a tactical genius and is slated for great things if he could only get people to take him seriously with a face like his. Category:Koronus Expanse Category:Planets Category:Imperial Planets